The Life of Toothless
by Toothlove
Summary: Toothless has lived quite the life before he met Hiccup, and he is ready to tell you about it. Join him as we go through his life from the day he hatched to the night he was shot down by Hiccup and everything in between. My first story that isn't rated M, so I'm a little exited about that.
1. Prologue

**The Life of Toothless**

Prologue

They say that our destiny is defined by who we are, and while I don't usually believe in that kind of crap, I certainly hold onto that phrase with my heart. You see, I have spent many years struggling to find my own destiny, my purpose for living.

Who am I? Well, dragons aren't too big on naming each other, but I'm sure you know me by the name a human gave me 7 years ago, Toothless. Yeah, at first I found it to be a rather silly name, but it actually grew on me pretty quickly.

The years that I spent with my human were some of the greatest years of my life. We flew together, fought together, and became the greatest human and dragon duo that the world has ever seen.

But…you already know that story. The real story, the one I'm about to tell you, will take us through the long journey that I had to endure before I met my human.

So join me as we look back through my life, at all of the hardships and pain I had to suffer through that helped shape me into the dragon I am today.

This is…The Life of Toothless.

**That's right, another new story that will go through Toothless' life before he met Hiccup. It's an idea I've had for a few months now but I've had no real way to share it up until now. This will also be my first story that will be smut free, so about everyone can read it. **

**I plan on uploading the first chapter by tomorrow. Get ready, cause this story is going to be a wild ride.**


	2. Ch 1: The Beginning of Life-Growing Up

**Chapter 1: The beginning of life/Growing Up**

* * *

I suppose the best way to start this story is with the beginning. Now, there are many phases in my life that each had their own beginning, but I think to truly understand my life, I need to actually start with before my life began with…my egg.

My warm, cozy, comfortable egg. Covered in black from top to bottom. At the time, it was the only world that I knew of, but soon that egg started to get pretty cramped and I knew I had to get out. I pushed against the walls of the egg, not even knowing that they can open, and within a few minutes my egg bursts open and I lay there on the cold ground, opening my eyes for the very first time.

It was so strange, one minute I was in the warm comfort of my egg and the next thing I know, I'm in this cold, bright, large, strange world that I didn't know the first thing about. Suddenly, I look up and see two large dragons standing there, staring at me looking happy. One of them, my father, then leans his head down to tell me everything is alright.

I struggled with trust many times throughout my life, but I knew that since I knew nothing about this world, I suppose I need to trust these two dragons to show my how the world works.

Growing up for me was a bit of a challenge. I was born to two brothers, both were bigger than me, and both loved to pick on me as much as possible.

A day after my hatching and my father presents me with some food. My brothers, of course, go straight for the bigger fish while I'm stuck with the guppies. I try to eat them but found that breaking them down in my mouth was a challenge.

I look to my father who opens his mouth and pulls out some white, sharp things I learned are called teeth. I then focus a bit and suddenly my own teeth pop out of my mouth and I find that eating the food was a lot easier. I guess my first lesson was literally how to eat.

(A few days later)

My father now feels that it is time for my brothers and I to learn how to fire our shots. So he sets up a target practice using some rocks. He shows us how to do it and then has us do it. My first brother lets out a shot that hits the rocks perfectly. My second brother does the same but actually makes a small crack in the rocks.

Then it was my turn. I lined up my shot, took a deep breath, concentrated my heat to my throat, opened my mouth and…fail. I do shoot but it's so weak that it ends up falling to the ground. Of course my brothers laugh at my failed attempt, but my father scolded them for it making them shut up.

He told me to just practice, and that I will eventually get the hang of it, I hoped he was right.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about what I did today, so I decided to take to my father's advice and start practicing. I walk a little until I find a boulder that is perfect. I do the same thing I did last time, only to end up with the same results, but I was not going to give up so quickly.

A few more failed shots later, I stopped to think about what I was doing. I was sure I was doing everything right, then suddenly I hear someone behind me. I look back and see my mother.

She tells me that she heard about what happened today and wanted to offer some advice. She told me to not just shoot once I feel the fire in my throat, but hold it for a second to charge it.

I then decide to give it a try. I take a deep breath, I focus my fire back into my throat but instead of shooting right away, I let it build up for a second. I shoot and bam, my blast hit the boulder so hard that it started to crack a bit. I was so proud of myself, but all of that shooting must have taken out all of my energy as I flop down on the floor and immediately fall asleep. My mother laughs at this, picks me up and takes me back to our nest.


	3. Ch 2: Destruction

**Chapter 2: Destruction**

**Hey, just doing a small update with something I forgot to add.**

* * *

Since that night with my mother, months ago, I have really started feeling good about myself. I've even made a few friends with other dragons. There was a blue Spike-tail, a tan Rock Chomper, a red Flame-Hide and a green Dual Head. We all got along pretty well, although the Spike-tail always had to deal with the Flame-Hide hitting on her.

I had to take a breath at the thought that finally, things were starting to look up for me. But then, everything changed.

I heard something approaching the island we were on near the water, Some other dragons and I go to investigate and we see these strange wooden vessels floating along the water. Each vessel carrying a group of weird creatures that walk on two legs and all had hair on their heads and faces and seemed to communicate using their mouths. The alpha of which seemed to be a skinny male with white hair and a nasty look on his face.

I was told by my father that these creatures are called humans and that they always mean trouble.

I wasn't sure what he meant until a device on one of the vessels started flinging a large rock at our island, attempting to hurt us. It was then that I knew what was going on, these humans are here to kill us.

Some adult dragons then start flying around and shooting their fire in an attempt to defend our island but they ended up getting either killed, injured or captured.

I wanted to stay, to help in any way I can but my father made me turn away and said I should run. I wanted to say something but my mind was racing so much that I just nodded and ran off as fast as I could, not stopping for any reason. I look back to see if I was being followed and then I see a cave facing away from where the battle was going on. I figured that would be the perfect place to hide.

So I rush into the cave and fold my small wings over myself as best as I could in order to stay hidden. I would peek from my wings for a second but went right back once I heard more crashes and explosions and the sound of dragons getting hurt.

All I could do was sit there in that cave, hoping that it would end soon, and just when I was beginning to think that it would never stop, silence.

All of a sudden the world seemed quiet, weirdly quiet. No fire blasts being heard, no dragons yelling or sounding like they're in pain, nothing. I thought maybe the battle was over but decided to stay in the cave in case it started up again.

(That evening)

I waited. For a sign, a sound, something to tell me that my dragons survived. Nothing.

After a few hours of total silence I figured that either the humans are gone, or worse. I stepped out of the cave, looking around and seeing that it was getting late, so I head back to where I left everyone. I wanted to run but the fear of what I might see slowed me down a ton. And then, I saw something that I wish I could forget.

Dragon bodies. Everywhere. Not an ounce of life to be found anywhere. I search around, hoping to find someone that survived, and then I saw them. My family, mother, father, even my brothers, all dead. I ran over to them and nudged them, hoping that they were just sleeping. My mind was telling me it was too late but my heart wanted to believe otherwise. I walked around some more, hoping to see if there were any other dragons that survived, but to no avail. Every adult dragon, either dead or gone. I couldn't find my friends, however, but I'm guessing they might have gotten captured somehow.

I cried. Harder than I ever had in my life. Not just because I just lost my family and my only friends but because I felt like, for the first time in my life, I knew that I was truly alone.

I wanted to stay, but I was afraid that the humans might come back or were waiting for me to come back so they could take me as well, so I had to fight through the tears for a second and ran back to the cave I was hiding in.

I lied down at the floor of the cave feeling cold, hungry, sad and alone. I was certain that this was how I was going to die.

* * *

**Dam. I almost cried while writing this.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, if you are please give it a favorite and a follow, and I will see you once the next chapter is finished.**

**Also don't forget to check out my other stories:**

**-Just a Friendly Dragon Reunion**

**-Saving the Fury Population, but not the way You'd Think**

**-Hot Springs Fun (HTTYD)**

**-Dragon Mating Habits (HTTYD)**

**-HTTYD Fanpicks**


	4. Ch 3: Survival

**Chapter 3: Survival**

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind just kept racing with everything that happened today. The destruction, the bodies of dragons everywhere, and most of all that white haired human that seemed to command those other humans to do that.

In my mind I saw two options, I could either lie there and wait for myself to die, or I could stand up and figure out how to survive, and at that point I could go either way.

After several restless hours, I opened my eyes and see the sunlight starting to shine onto the forest, indicating that I had survived the night, which in my mind was an achievement at that point.

I made my way out of the cave taking my first look at where I was. I didn't notice it yesterday because I was so scared, but this area is quite beautiful. Lots of trees and there was a lake only minutes away from the cave filled with crystal clear water.

My first priority was to find some food. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday and I was quite hungry. I walked over to the lake to see what I could find and saw that it was almost packed with tasty looking fish.

I try grabbing some with my paw and my mouth, but they are just too fast for me. I knew I couldn't give up, so I tried figuring out a different way to approach this. Then I had an idea. I looked at one of the fish that was closer to me, concentrated my heat, opened my mouth and shot a plasma blast into the water in the direction of the fish. Pretty soon, that fish plus two others floated to the surface of the water.

After eating I decided to try to make the cave a little bit more like a home so I grabbed some sticks and logs and put them in a pile which I lit using my fire. The warmth of the fire was actually quite nice against my scales.

I thought for a second that I could do this, until I see a flock of birds fly by. Seeing them made me realize something. If I wanted to survive, then I needed to face one of the toughest challenges I've faced yet. One that if I conquer it, will greatly increase my chance of survival.

I needed to teach myself how to fly.

* * *

Keep in mind, I was only 7 months old at the time, and most dragons aren't flying until they are at least 1 year, but if I didn't at least try this now, I know I will be dead soon.

I walk for a bit and find a large grassy area which I thought was perfect for learning to fly. My mother and father hadn't taught me anything yet, but I think I've watched them fly enough times that I can figure it out on my own.

I then decide to just give it a go, so I open my little wings as wide as they can go, take a deep breath, and start flapping with everything I had. I managed to get off the ground for about a second but then came crashing down. It hurt a little, but I wasn't going to let that stop me so I try again, this time flapping even harder, but ended with the same results.

After a few more attempts like this, I tried to think back to watching my mother and father fly and figuring out what they did differently than what I was doing. Then it hit me, their tail fins. They had their tail fins open.

I look back to my tail and open the fins as wide as I can, hoping that this will do the trick. I take another deep breath and start flapping. I close my eyes, expecting myself to have hit the ground by now, but noticed that I hadn't yet.

I open my eyes and see that I wasn't on the ground, I was in the air, I was flying. I felt so proud of myself, being able to fly at such a young age was astounding to say the least. I just wish that my brothers could see me now.

I then circle around the field before pushing my wings down making me go higher. I look down and see the island that I had lived on for so many months. Having never seen it from this high, it was truly amazing.

I then look further ahead and see where the attack happened and see my family, or what was my family there. I wanted to feel sad, but I knew I couldn't. I had to be strong from now on and face whatever challenge was ahead of me dead on. So I said goodbye to them and goodbye to my old life, for this is the life that I shall now live.


	5. Ch 4: The Boy

**Chapter 4: The Boy**

* * *

It's been 10 years since I was left to live on my own. Since then I've become stronger, faster, and wiser. I've spent a lot of my time exploring, traveling, and searching. Hoping that someday I find the man who killed my family.

I never stay at the same place more than a night or two, I just kept on moving as much as possible, only stopping to eat, sleep or drink. I'm also pretty much only active at night, my scales allow me to blend in perfectly to the darkness, and I would sleep during the day, when I would be the most visible.

I had come across several human water vessels during my time, but none of them contained the person that I was truly looking for, the white haired man. Oh, the things I would've done to him had I found him. A lot of options played in my head, I could just give him a plasma blast and make it quick or I could throw him into the ocean and leave him to hopefully drown, or I could grab him and fly him to an active volcano, the possibilities were endless.

One night, I come across another vessel and see that a few dragons are already attacking it. I figured this would be a good time for me to sweep in, so I glide close to the water's surface until I was flying by the vessel. After looping around I manage to land in one of the darker areas. The humans seemed to be too distracted by the other dragons to notice that I was even there.

I sneak around the vessel until I've made my way to the lower area. Once there I search around, seeing that there wasn't much down there, just some food and supplies most likely for the humans. I then see a door with a light shining through it and could hear someone in there.

After making sure no one would notice me I burst through the door. I didn't see the white haired man, but someone much different. A young boy who appeared to be my age, although I've never been 100% sure about human age. He had brown colored hair, green eyes like mine, freckles all over his face, and was wearing a green cloth that I know humans use to protect their skins. He was also very skinny, like a tree branch or a fish bone, could be that he wasn't fed properly as a baby.

I expected the boy to try to hurt me, but instead he just stood there, completely terrified. I was also prepared to attack at first, but then I noticed something oddly familiar about this boy. The fear in his eyes, the weak build, the completely harmless look, it almost reminded me of-

Before I could finish that thought the boy screams at the top of his lungs, giving me a ringing sound in my sensitive ears. I then heard loud footsteps coming and knew that someone was coming. I wanted to stay but didn't want to blow my cover, so I leapt out a nearby window and used my claws to cling to the side of the vessel, keeping my ears open so I could try to hear.

I heard the door open again and could hear a large man, presumably his father, seeing if the boy was alright. The man looks out the window trying to see if I was there, but I had hidden in the shadows by that point, so he didn't see me. I then hear him talking to the boy, comforting him, telling him that everything was going to be ok.

I noticed the other dragons were gone by that point, likely having retreated, so I used this opportunity to leave and jumped off of the vessel where I quickly flew to a nearby island and watched the vessel drift away into the horizon.

Usually I slept during the day, but what happened there, plus flying all evening took its toll on me so I decided to go to a nearby cave and get some rest.

The whole night I just couldn't take my mind off of that boy. It was so strange, the whole time I thought that all humans were bad but this one seemed unlike any human I've ever seen. The way he looked at me, the fear in his eyes, it just seemed so…familiar, but I just couldn't put my tongue on it. I decided to just brush it off and go to sleep, besides it was pretty unlikely I would ever see that boy again.

* * *

The sun hit my face pretty early the next morning, making me wake up. I stretched and yawned and then went out to find some breakfast. After eating I decide to just take a moment and look at my surroundings. For a while I was only up at night, so I never got the chance to see the world for its beauty during the day.

I head over to the cliff that I slept on to check out the views. I look out and see a dragon flying by, but after taking a closer look, I realized that that was no ordinary dragon, that was my old friend the Spike-Tail. I haven't seen her since the attack all those years ago and I assumed she was either captured or killed all this time.

I decide to fly over and say hi to her, she sees me and had the happiest look on her face. After the initial reunion, we set down and she told me about how she and my other friends were captured during the attack, but that same night some dragons came by to free them and even take care of them when they found out that their parents were killed.

I then, of course, tell her about what I've done during and since the attack and she seems pretty impressed with how far I've come since we were hatchlings.

I asked her what she is doing and she gets a worried look on her face. She seemed really hesitant to tell me, but I insisted. She sighs and tells me to follow her and starts to fly off. I was a bit confused but decided to take the chance and follow her, not having a clue where she's taking me.

* * *

**I would like to take a moment to thank DareDreamer, bahall1964, and hannahdaspannah for liking and supporting my story so far. You guys are awesome, and I appreciate the reviews and follows.**


	6. Ch 5: The Nest

**Chapter 5: The Nest**

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting anything yesterday. I was tired from work and didn't have the energy to write like I thought I would, but today I felt good, so here is another chapter of Life of Toothless. Also, I am currently working on another Fanpick. I'm not going to say what it is, but it is something that I think you will all like.**

* * *

Having just been reunited with my old Spike-Tail friend, I wanted to know what she and the others have been up to since we last saw each other, so she decided to show me. She wouldn't tell me specifically where we were going, but I tried not to let it get to me too much.

After half an hour of flying we come across a fog bank. She tells me that within the bank is where she's been living. She turns into the fog and I follow her close behind. Before entering the fog, however, she dives into the sea below us and grabs a fish.

It took a few more minutes of flying before I started to notice other dragons going the same direction, all of which seemed to be carrying an item of food in their claws. I then see my other friends and want to go say hi, but the Spike-Tail told me that I shouldn't say anything, as she might hear us, and she knows that I don't belong here.

I wanted to ask who "She" was but I kept my mouth shut. Soon we come across an island that appears to be just a volcano surrounded by a beach. My friend takes me into a cave that other dragons were entering through, and then we get into the center of the volcano where there was quite a bit of lava still remaining.

All of the dragons, including my friends, then dropped the food they were carrying into the center. I didn't know why they were doing this until I felt a rumbling, like the whole volcano was shaking. My friend tells me to get down, so I go with her to a nearby cave.

The rumbling continues, making me shake in my scales, and then I figured out who "She" was. From the lava came a massive dragon, larger than any dragon I've ever seen, 100 times larger than myself.

My friend quietly tells me that she is the queen of this nest and that her and my other friends have been living with and working for her ever since they were freed from the attack years ago. They were all brought in and quickly put to work after the queen brought them in, saying that we were returning the favor for having our lives saved, but she knew that the queen was just using her to become more powerful. The queen also demands that each dragon that comes back to her comes back with food, or else they would get eaten themselves. She also isn't a fan of trespassers which is why she was so scared of bringing me.

The entire time my friend was talking, the queen had been talking to her subjects, I was tuning out of what the queen was saying and focusing on my friend. That is until the queen notices me and calls to me. She knew I didn't belong there, and I knew that I was likely going to die soon.

Instead of killing me, however, the queen says that she knows about my species and that my speed, stealth and accuracy would make me a perfect candidate for some human village raids that she has been in charge of.

The queen gives me a choice, either she kills me now for trespassing, or I join her in these raids and get to stay with her for life. All eyes were on me at that point, every dragon wanting to see what my decision was. I thought for a second that this could be my destiny, raiding humans and giving them some payback for the pain that they caused me. I decided to go with the queen and do what she tells me. She was quite pleased with my answer.

She then tells me that there are a few human villages scattered throughout the archipelago, but there was one that she wanted me to focus on, a small village that the humans named...Berk. Apparently there's a war that's been going on for centuries between those people and dragons, and she wants me to join the fight.

She does not want me to steal any food or kill anyone, as that could blow my cover, instead she wanted me to take out any large human weapons that I could find, and maybe a few buildings while I'm at it.

I agreed to all of those terms and she tells me that my first raid will be tomorrow night, and that I should get some rest. My friend tells me that I can stay with her for the night, which I was grateful for, and so we head into the cave we were in which was apparently hers and my other friends' home.

My Rock Chomper, Flame-hide, and Dual Head friends soon joined us, and after having a quick reunion, we all head to sleep, although I knew I wouldn't sleep much that night, considering what just happened.

* * *

So there I was, my first human village raid. I had my friends and a few other dragons with me to help show me the ropes.

It was early at night, and after about 20 minutes of flying from the nest, we make it to the village known as Berk to begin the raid.

I stayed behind a bit to see how things were going to work, and I saw some stealer dragons grabbing animals which would be fed to the queen. Then I saw some attack dragons, my friends included, start to fight the villagers and try to set fire to some buildings.

I then see some wooden weapons that I recognized from the attack and knew that they could cause trouble, so I kept a bit of distance so that the darkness could keep me from being seen, and I then fire off a few Plasma Blasts which destroy the weapons in an instant.

The villagers seem confused as to why their weapons just blew up like that all of a sudden. They try looking out to see if they spot anything but thanks to my incredible stealth, I was never found. I then hear them yell something like, "It's a Night Fury, take cover!" and they all run off.

I wanted to shoot and kill them, I knew I could, but I also knew that the queen specifically ordered me to not kill, so I just stayed in the distance and kept my eye out for any other weapons.

The entire time, however, I made sure to keep an especially sharp eye out for the white haired man that killed my family, hoping that he was there and I could get the revenge I've been looking for, but I never saw him.

Things seemed to be going pretty good until I hear a few dragons screaming nearby, I look over and see all of my friends being captured once again. I heard the red haired man who I assumed was their Alpha saying that the doesn't want them killed but they can be used for training the young, or something like that, It was hard to hear what he was saying at such a distance, even with my excellent hearing.

Again, I wanted to help them, I had just been reunited with them after 10 years, but I had to fight the urge as I didn't want to blow this entire thing, so plus a lot of the dragons were starting to head back as well, so I went back with them, promising my friends that I would be back to free them someday.

I make my way back to the nest, worried for my friends, and when I get back the queen is there waiting for myself and the other dragons return. When she sees me, she asks me how things went and I told her. I told her about how I destroyed the human weapons and also how I kept a low profile, even when my friends got captured.

The queen commended me for the success of my first raid and said that she knew I would be a crucial addition to the hive. She then asks me if I would like to stay with her permanently and become her right-wing dragon.

For years I had been wandering the world, hardly ever staying in one place for more than a night or two, so I had to take a moment to consider what the queen was asking. My mind was telling me this was a bad idea, but my mouth spoke first and I said that I would be honored to stay, my mind knew I would soon regret that decision but I already knew it was too late.

She then showed me to a private den that she would let me use. I thanked her and made my way to my new bed. I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, I thought, at least this gives me a chance to settle down for a bit, and maybe this is my destiny, to serve the queen and do the raids like she says, but at the same time I couldn't fight this sinking feeling in my gut that was telling me that this was a huge mistake. But, at that moment I really had no other options than to just go with it, and hope that something good comes out of this.

**Ok, I know what some of you might be thinking, "So it was Stormfly who made him join the Red Death." It actually isn't like that at all. Stormfly just brought him there to show him where she was living, her hope was to just go in and have them get out as soon as possible, she had no intention on making him join, it's just that the Red Death saw them before they had a chance to leave and decided make Toothless join rather than killing him for trespassing. **

**Anyway, thank you to all of my supporters for this story so far, and I'll hopefully see you guys soon.**


	7. Ch 6: The Faithful Night-Epilogue

**Chapter 6: The Faithful Night/Epilogue**

**Alright, final chapter. And let me tell you, it's going to be a good one.**

* * *

There is a moment in everyone's life where things completely change, for better or worse. A moment where the life you once lived crumbles in front of you making way for a new life.

For me, that night was that moment.

I had been working with the queen for about 5 years now, helping her raid the village known as Berk. I had become a bit of a favorite towards her, I would always get a share of the food that was brought back and none of the other dragons were allowed to touch me, she made sure of that.

I suppose I had a pretty steady life at that point, but I always had this feeling like this isn't my destiny, that I'm just a pawn to her game, but I really had nowhere else to go, nothing else to live for. That is until that one night that changed everything.

It started out as just a simple raid. I had allowed any stealer and attacker dragons to go ahead of me to draw out the human's weapons where I would come in and take them down. I had spent some time trying to see if I can find my friends, but no luck so far.

Things were going just as planned, so I started surveying the area, seeing what I could find. That's when I saw him.

That boy. That same boy that I saw all those years ago. Granted he was a bit older but that skinny body and green eyes were unmistakable. He was standing on the edge of a cliff, and seemed to be looking for something or someone. As I stared into his eyes, I got that same feeling I got those years ago. The fear in his eyes, the fishbone figure, and the way he too was looking for something that could change his life. It reminded me so much of…myself.

That was it, that was what I felt then. I thought that maybe, just maybe, this boy, this completely harmless looking boy was the key to finding my destiny. It seemed like a long shot but at that point I figured I might as well give this a chance.

I needed to get his attention and I noticed a tower that he was standing next to. I fired off a few blasts to try to get him to notice me. I hear something that sounded a bit like a human weapon firing and before I knew it I felt my wings getting forced to my sides. I tried to open them, but they were stuck in some sort of rope trap. I was falling and there was nothing I could do about it, so I braced myself, knowing this would be the hardest crash that I had ever experienced.

SMASH

My falling body hit several trees and rocks. I felt a surge of pain as I felt my left tail fin getting not only ripped to shreds but torn away from my body. After only a minute of rolling around on the ground I finally come to a stop.

My first instinct was to try to free myself, but the ropes were so tight around me that I couldn't even budge, so I decided to just lie there, on the ground in the forest, hoping that a dragon notices that I was gone and comes to free me, but by then all of the other dragons had either been killed or flown back to the nest.

* * *

The morning came and I was still tied up. I managed to get a better look at myself and see that my wings were pressed against me and my legs were tied up as well. Out of the corner of my eye I was able to see my tail and saw that the left fin had been ripped off, meaning I would likely never fly again.

I, again, try to free myself but the ropes were just too strong. I tried moving my head down so I could fire a blast, but I couldn't get the angle right.

I then gave up and thought that this was it, this is how I was going to die, alone and bound up. So I just lied there, eyes closed, hoping that something comes by to either free me or kill me, and at that point I could go either way.

An hour later, I hear a human voice that seems to be next to me, I open my eyes and see the boy again holding a knife. I assumed that he was the one who shot me down and was probably there to finish the job, so I let him. He pointed the knife at my heart and I just accepted my fate, I even closed my eyes and prepared for the sharp pain of my heart getting stabbed. But that feeling never came.

Instead, I open my eyes and see that the boy is actually cutting the ropes, he was setting me free. My first thought was to pin him down and blast him right then, giving him revenge for shooting me down and taking away my flight, but that look of fear made me realize that that's not who I am, so I just let out a roar and ran off as fast as I could, trying to get away from him as fast as possible.

I forgot about my missing tail fin for a moment and tried to fly away, but the lost fin meant that I could never stay in the air for more than a few seconds. Pretty soon, after the third attempt at flying, I found myself crashing down into a large cove that was surrounded by high rocks and had no way to escape.

I tried flying out, but kept on crashing down due to the unbalanced weight, I tried climbing out but was too tired from the fall. I figured I must be tired, so I just laid back down and tried to rest, hoping that my energy will be refueled enough so I can get out of here.

* * *

It's the day after I was freed by that human but became stuck in that cove. I tried everything I could think of to get out. Flying was a bust, and the rocks were too high to climb. I figured that maybe I was hungry, so I went to the pond in the middle of the lake and saw a bunch of fish swimming around.

I stick my head in to try to grab some but they were too fast for me. At that point, my mind kind of just gave up. I felt the same way I did 15 years ago after my family was killed. Alone, hungry, scared, and was likely going to die any day now.

But then, I hear the sound of some small wooden object hitting the rock nearby. I look over and see the boy sitting there, not looking like he wanted to kill me, but like he could actually help me get out of this cove and back into the air. And what happened after that?

Well, you know what happened.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It took some time, but that boy and I soon became the greatest human and dragon duo that the world has ever seen. Together we discovered the most unique dragons, fought the toughest battles, visited places that most can only dream about, became Alphas of our respective species, and we even found love in our own ways. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as after six years of being together he had to release me so that I could live on my own, start a family and protect my species from danger.

My life has been full of ups, downs, happiness, sorrow, fear, and just about everything in between, but if you ask me if I would do it all again, I would say yes in a heartbeat.

* * *

**There you have it. Toothless' life summed up into 6 chapters. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, if you did, then please give this a Favorite and a review.**

**Big thank you to my followers and supporters to not only this story but my work as a whole, you guys are awesome and I love you all so much.**

**If you haven't please be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Thank you for reading, and I'll see you once my next story is ready.**


End file.
